1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail cosmetic composition, such as a nail enamel, a nail enamel basecoat, and a nail enamel overcoat, having improved peeling resistance. More specifically, it relates to a solvent-type nail cosmetic composition containing, as a base component, a sulfonamide resin, nitrocellulose, a plasticizer, and a solvent, which is easy to apply to fingernails, is excellent in drying characteristics and glossiness, and is resistant to undesired peeling from the applied films with the elapse of time. By the term "peeling resistance" used herein is meant resistance to chipping, peeling, and abrasion of the coated nail cosmetic films.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, solvent-type nail cosmetic compositions have been remarkably improved in quality, especially with the progress made in nitrocellulose lacquers. However, there is still room for improvement in the peeling resistance with the elapse of time.
Of the various characteristics required in nail cosmetic compositions, scratch as the coatability, drying characteristics, gloss, such resistance of the coated film, water resistance, detergent resistance, oil resistance, and peeling resistance (or anti-peeling), various attempts have been made to improve the peeling resistance of the coated film by formulating various resins such as alkyd resins, acrylic resins, modified polyester resins, and sulfonamide resins into nail cosmetic compositions. Of these resins, sulfonamide resins are most preferable to improve the peeling resistance of the coated film. Furthermore, sulfonamide resins are, in general, superior to other resins in various characteristics such as adhesive properties to nails, compatibility with nitrocelluloses, appropriate hardness, flexibility, water resistance, detergent resistance, oil resistance, glossiness, and compatibility with various solvents. For these reasons, sulfonamide resins have become widely used.
However, since nail cosmetic compositions are applied to human nails, they are subjected, after application, to various factors causing the peeling of the coated film, which are derived from various daily actions such as bathing, hair washing, cooking, office work such as typing, and various sports. For these reasons, peeling resistance of the coated films of nail cosmetic compositions containing the above-mentioned sulfonamide resins is still insufficient.